


Thank you, Blaise

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Office Blowjobs, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: Harry thanks Blaise.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118





	Thank you, Blaise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/gifts).



> ArielSakura taught me something new today, and this is my way of saying thank you.

  * “Blaise,” Harry said. “This is amazing. Really. I don’t know how to thank you.”

  


Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini both worked for the Magical Law Enforcement Department, but while Harry and his partner Draco Malfoy were Aurors, Blaise was in charge of creating and procuring items that helped them when they were out in the field. Sometimes it was as simple as a new pair of dragon hide boots, and other times it was a new charm. 

  


Harry had been complaining that it was heard to take down highly skilled duelers when they were so quick with offensive spells that all the Aurors could do was cast shield charm after shield charm. Today Blaise had shown Harry and Draco the new spell he had invented. _Duratus Protegus_ not only shielded the caster, it stunned the first person who cast a spell at the shield. Blaise had even gone as far as making it non-verbal so perpetrators couldn’t learn it. 

  


“Merlin, Potter,” Draco Malfoy called over his shoulder as he was walking out of the training room they had been using while Blaise taught them the spell. “If you’re going to spend that much time kissing his arse, might as well suck his cock while you’re down there.”

  


Harry hesitated for a moment before using his wand to lock and silence the door before moving closer to Blaise. 

  


“Harry?” Blaise questioned. 

  


“I think Draco made a great suggestion, Blaise.” Harry smirked at him before dropping to his knees. “What do you say?”

  


“What do I--” Blaise cleared his throat. “I say… It took me weeks to create that spell, Harry. So you better make your appreciation of the highest quality.”

  


“You won’t be disappointed.”

  


Harry lifted his hands to open Blaise’s belt before popping all the buttons on his fly open. Pushing his trousers and pants down, Harry took a moment to take in the gorgeous cock before him. Blaise was long, thick, and the veins running down it were throbbing. Sticking his tongue out, Harry swirled it around the engorged head before sliding the cock halfway into his mouth. 

  


Blaise groaned above him and Harry smirked. There was nothing he liked more than bringing someone pleasure with his mouth. Sucking harder, he took more of Blaise in his mouth until his nose was touching his pelvis and Blaise’s cock hit the back of his throat. Harry had never been happier that he didn’t have a gag reflex. 

  


Lifting his hand up, Harry lightly grasped Blaise’s bollocks and started to massage them. Removing half of the cock from his mouth, Harry wrapped his other hand around the base of Blaise’s cock and started to pump. Using his tongue, he twisted it around the spongy head, making sure to focus on the sensitive spot on the bottom side. 

  


Blaise was pumping his hips in time with Harry’s hand and reached down to grip Harry’s hair, tugging sharply when Harry did something he liked. Harry groaned around the dick in his mouth and Blaise pushed himself into Harry’s mouth, the head of his cock slamming into Harry’s throat once more. Harry wrapped the hand that had been on Blaise’s cock around the man’s arse to keep his pressed against his face. 

  


Re-doubling his efforts on Blaise’s bollocks, Harry swallowed around his cock, letting his throat massage the head. Blaise’s arms were covering Harry’s ears, but he could tell the man was yelling obscenities as he pumped his cock in and out of Harry’s mouth. 

  


He didn’t need the tap on his head to let him know that Blaise was about to come. He could tell by the way his bollocks started to rise and the cock pulsed in his mouth. Not wanting to stop, Harry used his hand to push Blaise closer to him, deeper into his throat. 

  


Harry let his own pleasure fill his trousers as Blaise spilled his come into his mouth. Swallowing all of it, Harry let the cock fall out of his mouth before leaning forward to swipe his tongue against the still slightly weeping hole. Unwrapping his arm from Blaise’s waist, Harry tucked him back in his trousers before standing up. 

  


Blaise was staring at him, face relaxed in the blissful look one gets after a good come. Gripping Harry by the hair again, he pulled him into a deep kiss before moving back.

  


“That was a good start, Potter,” Blaise whispered. “But I think I want to see how else you might be able to thank me at my flat.”

  


Harry followed Blaise out of the room and to the bank of Floos. He had just started thinking about it, but already he had six different ways he could show Blaise how much he appreciated him. 





End file.
